


Seriously?

by katyasgalpal (hermionesgalpal)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: College!AU, F/F, Fluff, cisgirl!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesgalpal/pseuds/katyasgalpal
Summary: Trixie misses the deadline for choosing a sports class. Volleyball is her last option and although she's not an experienced player, she doesn't expect it to gothis bad.It works out in her favor, though.





	Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> First Trixya fanfic, even though I had the beginning of three different AU-fics jotted down before even starting this one. Commitment issues I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Trixie wasn’t exactly a fan of Volleyball. She had no reason to hate it, but had she realized sooner that she still needed to pick a Sports Class this semester to graduate on time, she would have definitely chosen something else. Luckily, administration was nice enough to let her choose a Sports Class despite technically having missed the deadline by two weeks. The problem there was that the good classes were obviously already filled.  
The choice between Marathon Running and Volleyball wasn’t hard.  
Hopefully, the two classes she’d missed already wouldn’t set her back too far. 

And that was why Trixie had her Sports Class on a late Friday afternoon, without any of her friends, who were probably already working on getting drunk. She sighed as she entered the changing room and took one of the last free bench spots, between the wall and a blonde changing out of a long dress with a dark problem-pattern. She sat her bag down and busied herself with changing, ignoring the sting of realizing that she knew _no one_ in this class.  
Sure, she’d seen some of them on the corridors throughout the last semester or trudging into a 9am lecture in the same building she was all but crawling into, but she couldn’t claim to be sure of any names.

When she’d changed into white gym shorts and a pink top, Trixie left the room with most of the other students, putting her long, blonde hair up into a pony-tail.  
It’d be fine. She’d get to know her fellow students soon enough, maybe even strike up a friendship or two that lasted longer than just for the duration of the class.

The Volleyball Coach, Mrs.Visage, was a damn bitch. Without much introduction on her side, she just ordered the students to run 10 _fucking_ laps around the Gym. Trixie wondered why she hadn’t just signed up for the Marathon Class if the outcome would be the same anyway – but she took off with the rest of the students, setting a slow pace, one she’d hopefully be able to carry on for 10 laps. Running hadn’t ever been her strong suit.

* * *

 

During Round 7, when the general pace had slowed down and Trixie was cursing herself for not checking her credits and noticing that she still needed a Sports Class – if she’d known, she could’ve chosen Swimming II, she was a decent swimmer and hadn’t scored bad in Swimming I – someone fell into pace beside her. Trixie looked to the side and saw that it was the young woman she’d changed beside; scoping her brain for a name, she came up empty.  
She’d expected the woman to say something because she seemed to purposely match Trixie’s pace – the smaller woman was barely panting, compared to Trixie – but she didn’t say a word. Only met Trixie’s gaze when she noticed a pair of eyes on her and gave a bright smile. 

“Okay everyone, over here!” Commanded Mrs. Visage and made them crowd around her. She picked random students to explain and show the basic moves of Volleyball before dividing the group by four and assigning each team a number. Trixie’s team, No.2, was up against Team No.1 first, _just her damn luck_.  
Trixie knew a little bit about Volleyball. Not enough to give her confidence in the knowledge but her Mother used to play and so she’d made her watch countless matches on the TV when Trixie was younger. Not exactly the best foundation but at least she wasn’t completely unprepared. 

Or so she’d thought.

Their side of the court was a little unorganized but Trixie had taken a spot in middle, a little to the back, prepared to serve if Team No.1 serve came her way. Around her, her teammates shuffled and the Gym grew quiet.  
A tall brunette who looked like a grown-up pageant girl (Alyssa maybe?) served underhand. The ball came over the net to Trixie’s right and a thin blonde woman passed it back with her forearms. The other team reacted and Trixie realized then that at least some people on Team No.1 knew their shit. She could see a young man bump the ball to a setter, who directed the volleyball to the blonde who had finished her last three laps with Trixie.  
The blonde was going for a spike. She delivered the ball close over the top of the net but her angle was a little too large and Trixie could see the chance for a dig. None of her other teammates had the advantage of Trixie’s position, so despite her second-hand knowledge, she went for it.

Which, it turned out, was a mistake.

Trixie didn’t manage the dig. She miscalculated the distance and especially the speed of the attack and the volleyball hit her square in the face. Pain erupted on Trixie’s face immediately and she fell to her knees, clutching her nose. Blood seeped through her fingers, she felt it drop on her bare legs.  
“Shit! I’m so sorry!” People hovered beside Trixie but she’d closed her eyes in pain, tears welling up instinctively. A hand landed on her shoulder, shaking her the tiniest bit. “Hey, are you okay?” The voice from before asked again, this time much closer than before. Trixie opened one eyes and looked at the woman who had spiked the ball and shook her head a slightly. Drops of blood seeping through her fingers flew onto the woman’s red top. They were barely visible.   
The woman pulling her up onto her feet as easily as a sack of flour surprised her and managed to shake her from her trance. Trixie swayed a little. Maybe she’d gotten a concussion? Mrs. Visage came over and talked to the woman, who had her arm curled around Trixie’s shoulder. Their coach ordered Katya – _Katya_ , Trixie committed the name to memory – to bring Trixie to the Nurse. They were both excused for the rest of the lesson.

Katya led Trixie out of the hall, taking slow and calculated steps. Trixie knew she was a mess, dropping blood everywhere, swaying as they walked and her vision blurring because her eyes wouldn’t stop watering.  
“Here’s a towel.” Katya said and stopped walking for a moment, pressing a towel to Trixie’s chin. The taller blonde took the towel and pressed it against her nose gingerly. “Thanks.” She spoke into the cloth, voice rough and muffled. Trixie should have other things to think about but her immediate worry was how fucked up she must have looked right there. Lower half off her face covered in blood, as well as her hands, pressing a towel into her face, crying and unable to walk straight without someone’s help.   
Katya waved her off. “It’s my fault. I’m so sorry, I really didn’t want that to happen.” She scratched the back of her neck and Trixie watched her, eyes barely peering over where she was covering her nose with the towel.   
“I could really use a cigarette right now.” Katya said with a sigh and Trixie couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped. “ ** _Fuck_**.” A groan rumbled up her throat at the sharp pain in her nose. No chuckling, then. “Are you serious?” Trixie paused, wincing when she accidently touched her nose with the towel. Katya hesitated before replying. “Shit, you’re right.” She said and took Trixie by the arm to lead her down the corridor again. Had the blonde seriously forgotten that Trixie was bleeding?

“I’m _really_ sorry.” Katya sounded genuinely worried, rushing her bleeding classmate through the hall and towards the nurse’s office. “It’s okay.” Trixie found herself muffling into the towel, even though it really wasn’t and she didn’t think she’d ever been in this much pain. She’d probably sob if she didn’t think it’d hurt like a _fucking bitch_. Silence stretched out between them, save for the squeaking of their shoes against the tiled floor. Katya’s grip lessened noticeably against her arm and eventually her hand slipped down to rest against Trixie’s lower back. Looking over, Trixie saw Katya nibbling on her lip, starring straight ahead at the door of the nurse’s office.   
Maybe it was the concussion or the blood loss, but when the cold lights hit Katya’s face just right, it took Trixie’s breath away for a moment. The smaller blonde had stunning cheekbones, high and sharp; wide blue eyes and _god_ did her lips look soft.

“Hey, are you alright?” Trixie blinked and nodded. They’d arrived in front of the nurse’s office and had apparently stopped walking some moments ago. Trixie had missed the beat and Katya had probably noticed her starring. “Yeah, I just... zoned out.” She replied, turned to the door and knocked. Katya didn’t look away and Trixie could feel the gaze hot on her face, which she did her best to ignore. More blood rushing to her face because she was blushing was the last she needed right now. 

The nurse opened the door and immediately ushered them in. Katya slid her hand away from Trixie’s lower back and took a seat in the room’s corner, out of the nurse’s way. Admittedly, Trixie enjoyed the look of sincere concern on Katya’s face as much as she felt guilty for feeling that way. She shouldn’t enjoy making someone worry. Katya hadn’t done it on purpose, Trixie genuinely believed that.   
The nurse carefully touched Trixie’s hand which held the towel, drawing Trixie’s eyes away from Katya to meet the nurse’s gaze. Her nose had stopped bleeding, Trixie thought, but on one hand she _did_ and on the other hand she _didn’t_ want to know what she looked like right now, if Katya’s hiss and the nurse’s widening eyes were any indication. “Your nose is broken.” Said the Nurse without beating around the bush. Trixie appreciated the honesty. Actually, she wasn’t that surprised. Katya’s attack _had_ been a damn good one. “Oh fuck.” Came Katya’s voice from the corner. “Guess that was a _bone_ -shattering spike. Mrs. Visage probably gave you an A for that.” Trixie said with a grin tugging at the corner of her lips. It hurt, but seeing Katya breath out a sigh of relief was totally worth it. The wheezy laugh that followed made more than up for it.

Suddenly, there was an ice-pack in her face. Surprised, Trixie took it from the Nurse who was giving her a look of earnest pity. “I’ll write up a report, I just need you to sign your names on it and then you-“ she pointed her finger at Katya, “are going to bring her-“ then she pointed at Trixie, “to the Doctor just over the street.” They nodded at the serious tone of the woman and Katya signed her name when the Nurse handed her a piece of paper. Trixie gingerly pressed the cool-pack against her nose and audibly winced at the cold and the pressure, even _with_ a new towel wrapped around it. Katya handed the piece of paper back to the nurse, whose eyes widened as she glanced down at the report. “That’s an impressive name.” She said, a little amusement in her voice. Trixie peered over the cool-pack to get a glance at the report. “ _Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova_ is my full name but I usually go by Katya.“ She explained and shrugged, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

After they’d both signed the report, the Nurse sent them off to the Doctor’s office on the other side of the street. Katya helped Trixie stand and placed her hand on Trixie’s lower back again, a soft but reassuring touch.   
They didn’t talk on the way over to the Doctor and the nurse ushered them into a treating room immediately. Apparently the College’s Nurse had called in and announced them. Katya said down in a chair opposite from Trixie and was staring at an anatomy poster on the back of the closed door. “I’m-“ Trixie sighed and interrupted Katya. “Stop saying you’re sorry. I know it was an accident, okay? Nothing we can do about it now.” Maybe she should be angry but she wasn’t. And although it was a high price to pay, a broken nose would surely get her out of a few weeks of Sports Class. “I’ll make it up to you.” Katya said and met Trixie’s gaze, the latter shrugging with a smile. She wouldn’t say no to a well-meant effort. 

“How?” When Katya smirked and revealed bright, white teeth, Trixie was again struck by her beauty. Looking at her from this perspective, Trixie could see where she’d accidently bleed on Katya, her red top now more visibly stained. Her long blonde hair was streaked with grey and tousled from Sports Class, she found specks of green in Katya’s blue eyes and her lower lip was a dark shade of pink where she’d nervously nibbled on it.

“Go on a date with me.”

Trixie’s breath hitched. “What?” She sounded taken aback, which, admittedly, she was. Katya’s self-esteem didn’t seem to falter the least bit in the face of her surprise. “I asked if you’d go on a date with me.” Trixie blinked and let the cool-pack sink down into her lap. Katya’s eyes never left hers. “Okay, first off, you didn’t ask-“ Trixie explained seriously but Katya’s wheezy laugh interrupted her. She couldn’t help but smile along.   
“Tomato, Potato, same difference. I mean it, though, go on a date with me.” While Katya smiled confidently, Trixie’s breath was caught in her throat. She hesitated for a moment, somehow expecting it all to be a big bad joke. She hoped it wasn’t and didn’t think Katya would, but this turn of events was so absurd that she thought it all being a joke was more likely. 

“Why?” That question seemed to take Katya by surprise and her smile fell for a moment. “Because I like you?” Katya stated it like the most obvious thing in the world. “And I need to make this up to you. Two birds, one stone, right?” Trixie blinked, mouth opening but finding no words to reply. “I, uhm..”  
Katya’s smirk came back in full swing. “And I guess I’ve already _hit on you_ , so we’re past the pick-up line stage, yeah?” That actually made Trixie laugh so much that tears welled up in her eyes and she groaned in pain.  
“You’re horrible.” Trixie rasped, a tear streaming down her face and a painful grin on her face. “Is that a no?” Katya raised a brow but she was smirking again. God, it was unfair how hot Katya was right then while Trixie had probably never looked worse. She was happy that the room didn’t have a mirror in it or she might have felt the urge to check.  
“I’m a vegetarian, keep that in mind when you choose the restaurant.” Trixie said instead, pushing down her grin and faking an air of arrogance she knew closely from Violet. Katya wasn’t buying it in the slightest. “Do you mean a _vagi_ -“ She’d leaned forward to whisper conspiringly, but Trixie almost screamed with laughter, taken aback by Katya’s dirty humor.  
“Fuck you Katya.” The injured woman said, cradling her nose with the cold back again because laughing like that made it throb with pain – if it coincidentally hid the blush springing up on her cheeks, well, that was just an added bonus.

“I will, if you’ll let me, _Trixie_.” Her name rolling off Katya’s tongue made her knees weak and she was _very_ glad that she was sitting down.


End file.
